


All The Kiddies Stop Skating

by orphan_account



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Bears, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Internalized Misogyny, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Racism, Racist Language, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times they don't get caught, and one time they do.





	

She realized that he had probably known what she wanted, as soon as she’d chosen the seat to the back. Her jacket still covered in tiny beaded drops from the drizzle outside sat limply beside her, puddling on the leather seat.

  
He sent her tiny sprigs of asparagus and pea sprouts stir fried over his hot grill. Oysters roasted in their shells, dripping butter and garlic on the clean white plate they were served on. The waiter who brings them is friendly, tries to catch her eye, but she just fiddled with the casing of her phone, too anxious to pretend to text. Her stomach was twisting pleasantly.

  
When the rush slowed down just after the brief clap of people hungry for dinner, Ice Bear untied his apron, claws working delicately like _jeotgarak_ to unlace the tangled strings of his apron. He ambled slowly to her table, and he drew curious looks but ignored them.

  
“Ice Bear has a fifteen minute break.”

  
His voice was inscrutable, but the gleam of his eyes followed her hands as she tucked her phone into her pocket. He ducked behind the curtained employees only doorway, and exactly five minutes later, Chloe slipped in after him, trying for non-chalant. Anticipation made her heart pound. She knew he could hear it, she’d asked before.

  
As soon as she was out of sight those delicate deadly claws snagged her collar, yanking her into his warm bulk.

  
“Ice Bear missed you.” He said, his breath hot on her neck, making her squirm in his arms. “Ice Bear wants-”

  
“I know.” She murmured, and she didn’t even have to kneel, only had to crouch to suck the soft, peeking tip of him into her mouth. The storage room was dark and warm, and just behind the curtained entry she could hear the busy bustle of the restaurant. They wouldn’t have long, but in here, the dry smell of onions permeating the room, it felt like they had forever. She pulled off with a pop, and a blush he couldn’t see in the dark. It made Ice Bear groan, a subvocal rumble vibrating through him. “I want you too.

 

:

 

It wasn’t crowded at ten in the morning on a Monday, and Ice Bear had lined up three neat stacks of quarters along the top of the arcade to dissuade anyone who wanted a quick game of Polybius.

  
“Chloe...” He whuffed, and she whimpered into his paw, her glasses fogging with every breath. “Chloe-”

  
His cock dragged in and out of her, a tight wonderful fit even though she had dampened her tights considerably. Every thrust pushed her flat onto the controls, his weight a smothering force. She could hear the console thumping against the stained floor and hoped the looping nineties techno playing overhead absorbed the sound.

  
She sucked the tip of one claw into her mouth, the edge sharp enough to slice and he pushed into her hard enough to pull the plug from the wall and came.

  
Now the carpet had another stain.

 

:

 

“What do you want?” Chloe snapped without turning around, sweaty hands pushing sweaty bangs off her face. Her ankles were covered in ant bites and her shirt stuck to her back with sweat. She hadn’t wanted to go hiking, Panda hadn’t wanted to go hiking, and Ice Bear never wanted to leave his freezer in July but Grizz had insisted so here they were.

  
A low growl, deep enough to prickle the hair on her arms and then she was knocked to the ground, her glasses landing in the dirt.

  
“Hey-” She started, and then his paw pressed into her reaching hand, pinning her flat, the white shaggy fur sticking to her moist skin. “Ice Be-”

  
Another growl and she heard a small rrrip as he sliced through the back of her cargo shorts, and then the damp cotton of her panties. He was pushing into her before she could take a breath, and Chloe grit her teeth, gripping the tall summer grass to keep from sliding forward.

  
He was huge inside of her, and his body dwarfed hers, shading her as he planted the other paw beside her head and began to thrust. She knew she was panting, trying not to squeal as he worked her open, sweat and the natural lubrication on his swollen prick her only saving grace. The savagery of the act had turned her bodies attention to a different kind of heat. His claws pressed into her hand, the tips sinking in just enough to sting and she moaned.

  
“Ice? Chloe?”

  
She could hear Grizz in the distance, his crashing footsteps plenty of warning should he get too close. Ice Bear whuffed at her neck, his tongue laving the sweat from her, before caging her with his teeth, the intent enough to make her shudder and grind back against him.

  
“Ice Bear wants you to come.” He muttered, and he sounded as pissed as she’d been, hot and miserable and desperate. Chloe worked a hand between her and the ground.

  
“CHLOE! ICE BEAR! Come on guys, Grizz wants to go home, and my phones about to die!”

  
A few flicks of her fingers and Ice Bear came silently as she did, her cunt squeezing him in soft, pressing waves, her mouth falling open in dazed pleasure. He pulled out of her almost immediately, and she could feel his cum smearing down the backs of her legs, knees still shaky with the force of her orgasm.

  
“Jeez...” She whispered, patting the ground for her glasses. He handed them to her wordlessly and Chloe pressed them onto her face, clarity returning to her in a rush.

  
“There you are!”

  
She felt Ice bear straighten behind her, the movement hiding her, even as it dragged the went, spent length of his cock against her. Chloe wiped cum into the grass under her, a trail to confuse the myriad minutiae of bugs under her knees.

  
“Ice Bear tripped and fell on Chloe. Ice Bear may have ripped her pants.”

  
“Jeez, bro that’s not like you!” Panda sounded like he was texting. “Well, my phone’s about to die, so me and Grizz are going home. You coming?”

  
“In a minute.” Ice Bear replied, and Chloe grinned into the sunwarmed grass at the breathless quality of his voice.

  
“Kay, see you!”

  
He was back inside of her before Panda had finished turning around.

 

:

 

He knew she was younger than him but he didn’t really mind. Half-asian, with a cute face, still plump with baby fat. And glasses had always gotten him going. But, damn if she wasn’t hard to get at.

  
He’d finally gotten an assignment with her, after half a year in the same chemistry class, and he’d tried to play it casual. He’d invited her to his house, planned on making dinner, cracking a few jokes...

  
She hadn’t even looked at him when he’d asked, just shrugged her jacket higher up her shoulders, like a bird warding off the cold. She didn’t feel comfortable with that. She’d rather meet him in the library.

  
Fine. Maybe she was shy. He kinda liked shy. Maybe she’d blush when he fucked her.

  
She’d already planned the whole damn thing when he got there . Texted the whole time before handing him his marching orders. He was making the poster. The fucking poster. She’d given him the easy work like a goddamn toddler.

  
Whatever. At least he didn’t have to do anything. He’d always heard Asians were smart.

  
And now she’d barely look at him.

  
“-ya know?” He asked, leaning one hip casually into her workspace. The chemistry lab was deserted, as was most of the school by now. He’d been walking past, and had heard her murmuring to herself as she worked.

  
Kinda cute. Maybe she was one of those genius-retards, like Sherlock of something. Less cute now, as she’d seemed more enthused to talk to herself than to him. She also looked kinda sweaty up close.

  
“Yeah...” She whispered, and shifted in her seat, the plastic making an odd rumbling noise as it dragged against the tile floor.

  
“So what are you doing tonight?” He asked. Direct. Maybe even a little pushy, and she squirmed, her chair vibrating again louder in the silent room.

  
“Uh...” She sighed, shifting in her seat, scrolled aimlessly on the computer. Still hadn’t even looked him in the fucking face. “Hanging with a few friends I think.”

  
“Oh.” He said. Yeah right. No way she had plans tonight, if he didn’t. “Well, what about tomorrow?”

  
She flushed, and even sweaty that made her look cute as hell. Maybe he was finally making some progress.

  
“Yeah, sure.” She said, her voice quiet, a little wobbly. Aw, he was making her nervous. “We can meet in the library, so I can check what you’ve done.”

  
“Yeah, cool.” Check him? He couldn’t wait to wreck this little sweet bun. “So... see you then.”

  
“Uh-huh.” She was biting her lip as he left. Perfect.

  
His footsteps faded out of the room, worn New Balance making sharp slaps on the tile floor. Ice Bear let his nose grind against her clit, his tongue deep enough inside her to get stuck and Chloe let her hand drift from the mouse to the top of his head, fingers winding into soft fur. He was sprawled under the walled wooden lab table where she’d set up her laptop, hoping to be left alone.

  
“I’m almost-” She said, and he whuffed against her, nose nudging her clit again, and again and she came on his tongue, panting harshly in the still, studious air of a college after hours.

  
Her head leaning against the back of the chair, she looked down at him, his massive muzzle resting on her trembling thigh. She felt sweaty and sated.

  
“You should come with me to the library tomorrow.” She said, stroking his head, smoothing the tangle her fingers had left. Ice Bear just grinned, sharp teeth as white as his fur.

 

:

 

This was so stupid. She could hear them laughing in the kitchen, still cooking _ddeokbokki_ , because Ice Bear had wanted to try it. Her mom made the best _ddeokbokki_.  
She didn’t want to think about her mom right now.

  
He was thrusting in to her, shallow, just a slow steady grind upward. Her panties were still twisted around one calf, hopefully hidden by the fall of her night dress.

  
Ice Bear had come over at six to play video games. When it had started raining, her mom had insisted he stay for dinner, if not the night. He’d offered to cook, but her dad had gone to help instead, protesting under the guise of the bear’s guest status. She could still hear the soft burble of her parents loving chatter in the background. She’d been reminded of her homework, something she hadn’t forgotten, but had been ignoring in favor, of Ice’s soulful black eyes. He’d curled up on the floor beside the coffee table, a warm, fuzzy lump for her to bury her toes in while he quizzed her.

  
She had two chapters left to read for her government class, and he’d pulled her onto him , letting her spread her history book comfortably on his chest, feet swinging.  
Which had somehow turned into this.

  
“Ice Bear is close.” He rumbled, the words gasping from his mouth. Chloe was too, so close. His hips never stopped that easy, slick roll, rubbing her deliciously into him, one hand resting on her back to keep her from slipping.

  
“Chloe! Dinner’s ready!”

  
“Okay!” She called weakly, as her body began to pulse in sweet, dreamy waves. “I’m coming!”

 

:

 

Grizz had picked the movie, some slasher pic that Panda had read about online, citing critical reviews and scoring sites. Chloe had said she’d maybe heard of it, to be polite more than anything and that had clinched it. Movie night was on, baby!

  
Grizz sat on the floor by their feet, head leaning against the couch seats, gnawing his way through a bowl of more butter than popcorn. Panda was only visible by the glow of his screen, headphones in, curled up on the couch beside them. The movie was at full volume, and boy was it a loud one. Even as she closed her eyes, another scream burst from the speakers.

  
And Chloe.

  
Chloe huffed, her breath ruffling the soft halo of white fur, gleaming silver from the gritty filter of the movie’s lighting. She wanted to shift, wanted to moan, but she was ‘asleep’. Had let her eyes slipped closed briefly when he’d first pressed her open, and then hadn’t bothered to remedy the oversight.

  
She could feel Ice Bear’s heartbeat where he filled her, stretching her so sweetly. Every few minutes or so he would shift, jostling her weight in his paws, letting her shift and grind into him, smearing wetly against his belly fur. Otherwise he was still except for the occasional twitch, as his sensitive cock reacted to the clench of her internal muscles.

  
They had been doing this for forty minutes and Chloe was so close to the edge she could taste it. Was practically humming with the need to come, and soon. She squeezed down on him, her muscles sore and fluttering from overuse, and she heard his breath catch deep in his chest.

  
“Mmm...” She said, trying to make it sound like a sleep mumble, and not a moan. Which is of course when he bucked, shoving himself deeper than he had let himself the whole night, her breath coming out in a rush.

  
“Oh, please...” She whispered into his fur and she felt the vibratory rumble of his groan, even if she couldn’t hear it over the movie, before he thrust into her again, each slide of skin against skin so perfect she could cry. “Please, please, please-”

  
She tossed her head, biting her lip, only to look directly into Panda’s shocked gaze. His headphones were around his neck, mouth parted in shock and she could feel Ice Bear’s claws pricking her thighs as he gave in. He gripped her ass, rocking her, lifting and dropping her repeatedly onto him. Time seemed to freeze, her heart thudding out a single weighted beat.

  
And then, Chloe was coming, eyes slipping closed, her lips parting in a breathy exhale. Time sped around her. She could feel him shuddering as he emptied himself inside of her, thighs shaking under her with the strain. When she looked back up, Panda was already standing, hands clasping his laptop awkwardly in front of him. He was looking anywhere but her.

  
“Uh, I’m going to bed!” He squeaked, and then bolted, knocking Grizz’s coke over in his haste to escape, the second casualty to her immoral behavior. She was too comfy to be as sorry as she should. “ ‘Night!”

  
“ ‘Night, bro!” Grizz called, and Chloe buried her face in her hands. Still mortifying.

  
“Ice Bear wishes you good night.”

  
All she heard was a muffled door slam. Crap.

  
“Ice Bear-” She whispered, and his eyes were so dark, so sweet. She could feel him slowly softening inside of her, a gentle, loving feeling. “Panda-”

  
“Ice Bear will take out his eyes in the morning.” He said, the deep rasp of his voice, so soothing she was actually feeling sleepy. “Don’t worry Chloe.”

  
She wasn’t.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](honeyedlion.tumblr.com).


End file.
